


Easy Like Sunday Mornings

by simonspeaks



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Breakfast, Cute, Fluff, M/M, baz has some snark, sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 23:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18433928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonspeaks/pseuds/simonspeaks
Summary: Simon gets up but Baz wants to lay in bed forever.This is like all fluff.





	Easy Like Sunday Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> This went through so much editing so I hope you like it.  
> Also thank you to all of my beta readers (you guys did wonders)

Simon walks into the kitchen, eyes still crusty from sleep, his cheeks warm. He rubs his eyes before grabbing the tea kettle from the counter and filling it with water. Setting it on the stove, he turns the flame on. 

He makes two slices of toast, sure to heap extra butter on his while leaving Baz’s light. He’s just grabbed two mugs from the cabinet when the kettle begins to whistle. He drops two tea bags into them and whistles softly as he pours hot water over the tea leaves. Quickly now, he moves everything over to the table. Wiping his hands on his pajama bottoms and nodding contently, he glances to the clock.  _ 7:45am _ .

_Baz is probably awake by now._ "Baz?" He calls out into the silence of his home.   
Nothing.

He walks down the hall, the carpet just managing to muffle the sound of his bare feet hitting the floor.

“Babe?” He peers around the door frame and finds Baz nested in blankets and a peaceful look on his face. Smiling fondly, he whispers “Hey, Baz,” unsure if he’s still asleep.

Baz grumbles to himself and Simon just manages to catch the words “Stupid vampire- being cold”.  _ Awake, then,  _ he thinks. 

“Sleepy?”

“Mm, yes. I should just sleep forever.” Simon looks on in amusement as Baz attempts to wrap the covers as tight as he can around his shoulders. 

Simon sits in the empty space on the bed. “You thinking about getting up anytime soon”

“No. That’s not a part of sleeping forever.”

Almost teasingly, Simon says: “Oh, you’re right, of course. My mistake.” 

“Mm, come lie down with me.” Baz says, lacing his fingers with Simon’s. 

Simon moves to slide under the sheets while still trying to hold Baz’s hand. For a second, their hands come apart, but Simon settles under the covers and laces their fingers back together, moving Baz’s other hand to his waist and flopping his head on the pillow next to him.

“Comfy?” Baz asks him.

“Yep.” Simon grins over at him. “Oh, also I made toast. And tea.”

Baz sits up and stretches his arms, showing off his shoulders. “Right, love, but see here, I was just wondering how much I would have to pay you to let me stay in bed forever?"  He asks, falling back against the pillows and the white duvet that covers the bed. He nuzzles his nose into the crook of Simon’s neck. 

“Mmm, you know, I could bring us breakfast in bed?” Simon caresses Baz’s hair, running the tips of his fingers through his long locks.

“Oh?”

Simon kisses Baz’s forehead. “Yeah, if you wanted.  But we’d have to get up soon."

Baz meets him with a sloppy kiss pressed to the corner of his mouth before pressing another to Simon's lips. He sighs and falls back against the bed. 

Baz yawns. “Can we stay in bed a little longer?” 

"Alright, just for a minute though."

They let time move by like butter, each relaxing into one another. The only sounds are their breaths mixing and the crinkle of sheets whenever they move a little bit, until Simon’s stomach gurgles.

Baz giggles. "Love, maybe we should have some food."

"I can bring you breakfast in bed if you want," says Simon.

"And get crumbs all over my bed? I don’t think so."

"Hey, you said that you need to wash your sheets anyway!"

"Yes, but it's the nicety of not having food in my bed that's fantastic."

Simon waggles his eyebrows suggestively at Baz. “Are you sure it’s really so clean?”

“Oh, shut up.” Baz scowls, but Simon can see a twinkle of joy in his eyes.

“So, breakfast?” Simon asks.

Baz sighs. “You’re absolutely unbelievable, you know that, right.”

“And that’s why you love me!” He kisses the tip of Baz’s nose and smiles up at him. Simon whispers into his lover's ear. “I love you too.”

“I’m gonna sleep a little longer.” Baz hides his blush by putting his arm over his face.

"Whatever you say. I'm gonna get up." He presses a kiss to Baz's forehead before lifting the duvet and getting out of bed. "See you soon?"

"Mm, yeah," Baz mumbles. "I'll be out in a minute."

Simon makes his way down the hall. He grabs a slice of toast off the kitchen table and eats it. He frowns when it isn’t warm enough.

"Here, love," Baz says from the doorway, seeing the dismay his boyfriend is in. He sets the slice of toast onto a plate. " **Some like it hot.** " He presses a kiss to Simon's cheek. He takes a seat at the table and has his own piece of toast, which he magicks warm as well. 

Simon takes a large bite of his toast. "You're amazing, you know that?" He says.

"Oh?" Baz glances at him, surprised by his words. "Is it because I magicked your toast warm after you let it get cold while laying in bed with me?"

"No. It's because you're you, you idiot."

Baz laughs. "Well, I'm glad I could be of service."

Simon traces his index finger of Baz's hand resting on the table, looking up at him with a shy smile and soft eyes. “I love you,” Simon says. 

Baz smirks. “I know.” 


End file.
